The Greatest Treasure Of All
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. King of Thieves/Pure Priestess. A chance meeting will ensure their meeting again. And soon the king of thieves will learn of the greatest treasure of all. Can he steal it, or will she keep it safely from his hands?
1. Chapter I

**The Greatest Treasure Of All**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: ****I do **_**NOT**_** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

* * *

Branches whipped at her face and arms as she tried to run from the demons that were chasing after her. Rain pounded against her face as she suddenly stumbled on some roots. No one was there this time, no one could help her. Inuyasha was knocked unconscious and hidden out of sight, as it was his human night. Shippo stood guard around him, and Kagome had to lead the demons away. They had come for her anyways, and she wasn't going to let them get Inuyasha. They had already gotten through Sango and Miroku.

Now she was lost in the forest, running as far and as fast as she could. The rain pelted her flesh so hard that it left welts, gashes from the demons were all viewable from several feet away. Blood dripped down her arm as she forced herself to run farther. The demons were still behind her, and her body ached. But she did not want to die. Spotting a cave in the distance, she changed direction toward it. A barrier surrounded the entrance, but the injured woman didn't sense it or feel a thing.

Once inside, she moved toward the back of the cave. There she spotted a large silver blob. Moving closer to it, she found it was actually a silver fox. One that was apparently injured. Not only that, but by miko ki. Figuring that she had to help him, she set to work trying to pull the arrows out. There were three in his body. One in his shoulder, one in his abdomen, and one in his lower back. Her hands reached to grab them, and she received shocks as she tried to pull them out. Tightening her grip and using more strength, she tried again. This time the arrow disintegrated as she managed to remove it. She then moved on to the next two arrows.

When she had them removed, she began tearing the bottom of her wet skirt into strips. She also tore a few strips from the bottom of her shirt. The way she saw it, they were ruined anyways. Using the strips, she bandaged the animal's body up. Upon finishing her self proclaimed chore, she realized how cold she was. _I shouldn't stay in these wet clothes._ Not realizing that the animal was actually a demon in his animal form, she stripped her shirt and skirt off. On the chance that someone found them, she left her undergarments on. Since she was so cold though, she curled up against the fox. It's soft fur keeping her warm, as well as her body heat.

Sleep came quickly to the wounded woman. her eyes closing almost immediately. As soon as she was out, her powers rose to encase her body. It was an attempt to help her heal faster, and it was a subconscious act. And since she was touching the kitsune, her powers also traveled into his body. Helping him to heal.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Youko slowly opened his eyes when a new scent assaulted his nose. It held a strong smell of cinnamon to it. The way it lingered told him that the source had been there for a while. With this information, he slowly raised his head to look around. He found a girl curled against his side, clad in barely anything. Only enough to hide her treasures. His golden eyes drank in the sight of her delicious body as she shifted, giving him the perfect view. The only flaw on her skin being the scar on her abdomen. But after another sniff of the air, the scent of blood filled his nose. And it seemed there was quite a bit, not all of it his either.

Looking the woman beside him over once more, he spotted some dried blood on her arm. Managing to raise himself up, he shifted her so he could see her back. It was covered in blood. Now he noticed that there was even some blood caked in her hair. Hearing her breathing rate climb slightly, he shifted back onto his stomach and laid his head down on his front paws. Figuring it would startle her to curl up to a fox and wake up to a demon. She was ningen after all.

Blue-gray eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt herself shift slightly. A hiss of pain escaped her rose red lips as she tried to move her shoulder a certain way. Memories of the previous night returned to her, and she remembered her injury. Rolling onto her stomach, she slowly pushed herself up onto all fours. With a slight wince, she pushed herself back into a sitting position. Then she looked over at her kitsune companion and giggled.

"You have golden eyes too!" His head cocked to the side slightly in silent question, and she giggled again. Looking him over, she noticed a little blood on her make-shift bandages. "I'm going to look at your wounds." Her words were gentle as she reached for the strips of cloth that Youko just noticed were wrapped around him.

He realized that she had to have bandaged him sometime last night. She also had to have removed the arrows that he couldn't. Since they were filled with miko ki, they burnt his hand whenever he tried to touch them. Her nimble fingers went to work on the strips of cloth as he lay there thinking. When they were all off, she gently ran her hand through his silky silver fur.

"It looks like you're all healed." Her voice was soft once again, and sounded happy at the news. Her delicate hand continued stroking his soft fur and moved up to his silky ears. She giggled when he began to purr. "So you like that, huh?" He gave a nod. "Do you want me to continue?" Another nod. "Then will you show me a place to bathe so I can be clean?" Another nod as he stood and nudged her up.

She followed him through the cave and to the very back where there was a hidden hot spring. With a delighted squeal, she shed her undergarments and dove into the hot water. The warmth soothed her aching muscles, helping her to further relax. Her eyes closed in contentment as she allowed some of the dried blood to peel away from her back. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked around. Spotting some herbal shampoo and soap, she gathered it so she could wash.

Lathering her hair and body, she gave a happy sigh when she felt most of the blood begin to leave. When she rinsed everything off, there was still some blood in her hair, so she washed it again. Then again. Finally! She felt clean! And it felt good! Looking around, she found that the fox was missing. A few minutes later, and he returned with a towel and a kimono. Kagome's eyes sparkled happily as she looked at him. He sat down at the edge of the pool. Moving to his side, she cupped some water into her hands and began washing out the blood that still lingered.

The kitsune once again purred as she stroked her fingers gently through his silver fur. Once that was finished, she stood and climbed out of the spring, wrapping the towel around her and drying off. Then she quickly pulled the kimono on. Kneeling down next to the fox, she began toweling him off too. Said fox was really enjoying all of the attention. He was purring again as well.

It wasn't long after that that they returned to the main part of the cave, near the entrance. Kagome sighed as she fingered the violet obi. She thought it matched the beautiful silver kimono. _They won't be able to find me if I stay here. The rain washed away my scent._ Another sigh and she looked at the beautiful kitsune. "I have to leave." It's attention turned to her as it cocked it's head to the side. "I need to find my friends."

Going over to him, she kissed his nose and gave him a smile. "Now be careful and stay away from miko... Unless it's Edo." Moving to the cave entrance, she waved and left. Walking through the barrier that she didn't even realize was there. It was a few hours later that she managed to find her group. Or rather, be found. Inuyasha was yelling at her, as usual, Shippo was crying, and the other two were waiting for their turns to yell.

When everything finally died down, Kagome told Shippo of the kitsune she had met. His eyes widened in shock as she described him. "That's a silver kitsune! They're **really** powerful. They control plants. If it was attacked by a miko, then it probably had to revert to it's animal form."

"So it was a demon?" Kagome asked uncertainly. He nodded and she blanched. "I think it was a he, and I kinda bathed in front of him."

"You're lucky that he probably couldn't take a human form then. Silver kitsune are a very sexual breed. They even feed off of the energy."

"Let's not tell Inuyasha about this." The girl said as she looked over at the furious inu.

"Agreed." Shippo said as he too looked at him.

* * *

I hope you like this. It's the story of how the greatest thief and the purest being met. Well, sorta. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter II

**The Greatest Treasure Of All**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: ****I do **_**NOT**_** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

**--**

"Come on momma!" A young woman of eighteen giggled as she moved through the trees. She was currently racing her kit to the hot spring. When they were almost there, she stopped suddenly. Something felt wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Shh..." Pressing her fingers to her lips, she told him to be quiet. The action confused him, but he focused his hearing and found something.

"Momma?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"I hear something." He said as he pointed eastward.

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched her senses out in that direction. "Demons, and they're wounded." Sensing deeper, she felt something else that had her eyes widening in shock and surprise. "That kitsune from before, he's there... and he's injured again." Turning to her son, she quickly asked him to fetch her back-pack but not tell anyone what she was doing. He gave a nod and took off.

The young woman quickly made her way to the group that they had sensed. She managed to make it to the edge of the trees in the clearing without getting caught. Once there, she spotted a bat youkai and a kitsune youkai with five other demons. All were injured pretty badly.

She assumed that the kitsune youkai was the one she met in animal form. His silver hair was messed up, and his cute ears didn't stand upright. Blood seemed to seep from a wound on his stomach. Deciding to move quickly, she raced to his side before any of the other demons noticed. The bat was the first to react, and shoved her away from the kitsune. "What're you doing?" He snarled.

"Trying to look at his wound." She responded as she shoved him out of her way. Moving to the kitsune's side once again, she gently shook his shoulder. "You need to wake up."

Blurry golden eyes opened as he looked at her face, then his eyes widened slightly. "You..."

She smiled. "Hai. I never did tell you my name, it's Kagome." A little kit raced into the clearing at that moment, startling all the other demons. "Over here Shippo."

The kit then raced to her side and deposited the book-bag. Only then did he take in the sight of the kitsune. "Youko Kurama!"

Kagome looked at him for a moment, before busying herself with the demon's wound. "You know him Shippo?"

"No, but I know of him. He's a famous bandit." The kit said excitedly, before looking over at the bat. "You must be Kuronue! I'm Shippo!"

"Can you find the gauze and disinfectant spray?" Kagome asked as she finally managed to peel off the kitsune's kimono. Shippo nodded and pulled out the items. Then he went through and pulled out what he though would be needed. Such as a needle, thread, antibiotics, and more gauze.

Kagome worked quickly, bandaging some wounds, and simply putting antibiotic on others. Then she moved to the abdomen. It looked like someone had tried gutting him. Holding out her hand, she waited for Shippo to give her what she knew he knew she needed. The thread and needle. Kuronue watched the entire time as she worked. Diligently making sure that nothing bad happened. Soon his torso was sewn and bandaged, which finished off the last of his wounds.

She then turned to the other demons. Moving to the one who was worse off, and also unconscious, she began treating him. Poison ate away at his eyes, rendering him blind. As she worked, she pushed small amounts of power into her hands. That way it could flow freely into the demon's eyes. She couldn't heal him, but she could make it so he could see sooner. Her power was taking away scar tissue, that would help his eyes heal faster.

A chill ran through her back as she could feel his dream. A nightmare. He felt so lonely in it. Closing her eyes for a moment, she focused her power. _Don't be afraid. You're never alone._ His slight tremors stilled as he tried to open his mouth to speak. _Shh... Don't be afraid of the darkness. For it is not eternal night. One day, you will see again._

He gave a groan of pain as he tried to move, and Kagome stilled him with her hands. "I still need to tend your wounds. Stay still." The demon froze at her kind voice. The same one he'd heard in his dreams. Gently her hands went to work, moving along his body as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Power seeped into his body as she channeled hers to help him heal faster. After that, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "With time, your sight will return."

"Thank-you." The demon whispered.

Patting his hand, she turned to the next demon. Soon she only had Kuronue to bandage. Forcing him to stat still was difficult though. Once she managed that, she checked over the gashes he had. There was also a tear through his wing. Gently taking the appendage into her hands, she placed disinfectant on it. Then the antibiotics went on it. As her hand smoothed over the leathery material, she added some of her ki into it. Hoping to heal the injury quickly. "It should be healed by tomorrow."

He nodded. "Why help us?" He asked as he looked at her with slight curiosity.

She merely smiled at him. "Why not?" Her question had stunned him as she moved to leave. First stopping beside Youko to kiss his cheek, then leaving the campsite.

**--**

It was two weeks after that when the group of thieves heard of another rare gem. Their contact was telling them of how powerful it actually was. "The only problem is that it's shattered. A young miko and her group hold a good portion of it, as does a hanyou. The hanyou though, seems to be rather powerful."

"A miko hmm...?" Kuronue asked. "I'm not sure about going after a miko."

"Rumors say that she's not well trained. Though she does have a massive amount of untapped potential. Some say that she could become as powerful, if not more so than Midoriko."

"A cheap trinket is of no interest to me." Youko stated in a bored tone.

"Two females travel with the group. One is the last tajiya. She is said to be a beautiful woman. And the miko, though still young is also a rare beauty. The wolf prince, Kouga, wishes to mate her. As does an inu hanyou. It is said that even the great tai youkai Sesshoumaru has fallen for her beauty."

That had the two thieves' interests peaked. "Sesshoumaru, you say? Perhaps we should check this out."

"I think we should." Kuronue agreed.

They disappeared into their hideout to tell the men. Yomi decided to go with them. Without his eyes, he now relied on his hearing. He was still a pretty good thief. He followed behind the two at a rapid pace as they made their way to where the shard hunting group was last known to be.

**--**

"We're not staying, and that's final!"

"I say we are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are! And sit!" No more complaint came from the hanyou as little birdies flew around his head. Since her power had grown, so had the force with which Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The group turned and walked into the village, leaving the unconscious hanyou where he was.

**--**

"So what do we know about this group?" Yomi asked as he settled against a branch, just outside of some human village.

"There are two women, two men, a child, and a fire neko who is the companion of the slayer." Kuronue said.

"And they should be in this village." Youko said calmly.

**--**

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked over at the growling hanyou.

"There are three very powerful demons at the edge of the village, in the trees." Miroku tensed at his words. "Wake the girls and join me quickly."

The monk gave a nod and shook the two females awake. "Inuyasha left to face three powerful demons near the village, hurry up and get ready." And he too took off out the door.

Sango quickly readied herself and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed her hand. "What is it Kagome?"

"There are a lot of demons heading this way. The three in the forest hold no ill intent, we need to focus on the demonic army that's approaching." Understanding the message, Sango took off after the guys on Kirara's back.

Catching up with them just as they reached the forest. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou skidded to halt and turned to face her. "Oi, where's the wench?"

Ignoring his comment, she answered. "In the hut getting ready. She says to leave these demons alone. A large demonic army is heading this way."

"Whatever." Sniffing the air he turned back to the demons.

"AHHH!!" The childish scream had entire group turning to face the village. A red kitsune kit raced toward them with several demons at his heel.

"Shippo!" Sango screamed as she loosed her weapon. It circled around him, cutting the demons in half and returning to her hand. Light suddenly streaked through the air, causing them all to turn toward it. The sky was illuminated by the silver light, letting all see the number of demons approaching. Another blast of light illuminated a figure that was running towards them. A young woman.

Power was swirling around the girl as she raced to her group's side. A demon attacked from the side and she flipped out of the way, landing on a branch. Drawing an arrow as she flew through the air, she released it with a twang once she landed. The branch bent and propelled her farther away. Landing with a grace that only few knew she had, she allowed her body to drop into a fighting stance. "You ok Shippo?"

"Hai momma!" The boy called over to her.

Looking over at the boy quickly, she assessed him. There were no visible injuries, and she sighed with relief. The demons called out, telling them to hand over the shikon. Said jewel shimmered a brilliant pink from it's spot around her neck. "If you want it, come and claim it!" She called out as she notched another arrow.

And the demons attacked. Kagome attacked with the skills of a slayer and the powers of a priestess. A deadly beauty. Power laced through her very being. In the moon light, her stormy eyes seemed to glow. Gray took over blue, causing her eyes to turn silver. Silver flames licked at her skin as her eyes sparkled with merriment. Her restraints now gone, she was free. Free to use her power to it's full extent.

Power started rolling off her in waves as the shikon pulsed in time with her heartbeat. Urging her on. To defend. To kill. But more importantly, to enjoy. Fighting was a passion, and killing was sin. Silver bolts of power flowed from her fingertips as she began killing without mercy. She showed no weakness. Shugendo was what she used. The way of the mountain. The slayer's technique.

She moved through the demons as the others fought side by side. Sango threw hiraikotsu into the mix, taking out dozens. Hands filled with miko ki took out more. Foxfire clashed with monk's power, taking out many as well. Kirara flew through the skies, tearing into demons with teeth and claws. Inuyasha was slicing his way through, sending the windscar in as many times as he could.

The three demons in the trees were amazed at their powers. Kagome moved with skills that none of them knew she had. When the last of the demons were gone, the group sighed. Everyone carried a few injuries. But Kagome carried the least. And she smiled with pride. No longer was she the weak school girl from Tokyo. No, she was now the powerful demon slaying shikon miko. Keeper of one of the most valuable treasures.

**--**

They now know that the miko who was supposedly untrained, is trained. More so is the fact that they know her! I hope you enjoyed this, because I had fun writing it!

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I will.)**

**KaInuKomaru (Now. Lol.)**

**g2fan (I will.)**

**43InuAsha (Thanks.)**

**ladyDV011 (Here's the update.)**

**Bloodcherry (Here's the update, and thanks.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Yes, it does.)**

**angeltsuki (Lol.)**

**Dark Kit (So too do I lol.)**

**xXMCRangelXx (I know I am! Lol.)**

**shadow miko (Here it is!)**

**kyekye (Alright, and thanks.)**

**OhBrother (Yeah.)**

**oreoxlove4ever (Nope.)**


	3. Chapter III

**The Greatest Treasure Of All**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

Lightning danced across the sky as the shard hunting group tried to find shelter. There were no villages nearby, and no abandoned huts either. Then Inuyasha started sniffing the air, and began growling. "What's wrong?"

Looking to the miko, he glared. "Those three demons from the other day are around here. And there's more of them."

Quickly spreading her senses, Kagome located them. Feeling the earth around them, she found it to be a large cave. At least ten other men were inside. All demons. Turning to the direction she sensed them, she made up her mind. "We can head that way, there's a cave not too far off. Maybe a mile or so."

"No. I refuse."

"Do you know who they are Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I've met two of them once, and one of them twice." She answered.

"And who are they?" Sango asked.

"Youko Kurama, Kuronue, and Yomi." She answered simply.

"The kitsune thief and his right hand thieves?" Miroku asked in amazement. "Perhaps we should look elsewhere for shelter."

"You're afraid of fellow thieves?" Sango asked as she turned toward him.

"My dear, Youko Kurama is no ordinary thief. He's a kitsune bandit known as the King of Thieves. He's also known for being as cold hearted and ruthless as Lord Sesshoumaru, if not more so."

"He seemed rather nice when I met him." Kagome mentioned off handedly. "He was quite kind as a matter of fact."

"Are we talking about the same silver kitsune?"

"I believe we are." She said with a slight shrug. "I don't think there are many silver kitsunes named Youko Kurama."

"If this is the King of Thieves, I agree that we should seek shelter elsewhere." Sango said with a hint of fear.

Kagome quickly conceded and dropped back to speak with the slayer as they continued on. "What's wrong Sango?"

"I've heard of Youko. There were many tales about the 'King of Thieves' in my village. He seduces women into his bed and has his way with them, but only for a night. Then he sends them away and never sees them again. He's a dangerous demon. None of the women were ever allowed to go after him."

"He never tried anything with me." Kagome said calmly. "But I suppose he was injured both times… sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"The first time, I curled against him for warmth while he was in his animal form. I spent the night in the cave because it was raining. When I woke up, he was already awake and completely healed."

"What happened?" The slayer asked urgently.

"I could tell he understood me, and I asked him some things. Mainly if he liked that I was petting him. That was after I told him I was just taking his bandages off to check his wounds. And then I asked if he knew where I could bathe and he took me to a hidden spring in the cave. So I stripped from what I had on and got in."

"And he didn't try anything?" Sango asked, sounding amazed.

"Nope, and I even slept in just my bra and underwear." That had her looking amazed. "When I got out, he was there with the kimono I was wearing and a towel. I told Shippo about him after you all yelled at me, and we agreed not to tell Inuyasha."

"That was a very wise decision." Sango said as she looked up at the hanyou. "But you still could have told me."

"I guess I forgot about it really. It's not like it was of great importance."

"And the second time you met him?"

"I was going to bathe with Shippo and found him and some of his men injured. I helped Yomi as much as I could, but he'll still be blind for some time. I helped the other demons there as well. Including Kuronue, who was a pain, and Youko himself who could barely stay conscious for a moment."

"What happened to them?"

"They're thieves." The miko said with a shrug. "They walked into a trap."

"And you just helped the infamous band of thieves and left?" The slayer questioned with something akin to awe on her face.

"Yes." Kagome said simply as they continued walking.

"You do realize how much a miracle that is, right?"

"Not really." The younger girl said as she shrugged.

Sango laughed at that and shook her head. "You are very lucky Kagome."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"That miko was trained." Yomi said as the three sat in their cave. The rest of their group scattered around it.

"I think we saw that when she started using demon slayer moves with traces of her ki." Kuronue said as he glared at the goat demon.

"Enough you two." Youko said as he appeared to be in thought. "Could you feel the power coming from the gem around her neck?"

"You'd have to be useless at sensing to not." Yomi replied. "I could feel the concentration of energy was a sphere."

"Are we going after it?" Kuronue asked as he looked up at the kitsune.

"No, at least not yet. We'll wait until someone completes it before going after it."

"Sounds good." Yomi said as he leaned back against the wall.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The group was steadily making their way to the nearest village. It had been two days since the rain stopped. The group walked for nearly three hours trying to find some semblance of shelter. The entire group was completely soaked when they finally made it to the small cave. Kagome had been careful to make sure the others stayed warm enough. Even making Inuyasha take a blanket. They all had to change, which was easy for Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome lent some clothes to Sango and pulled out an outfit she had gotten for the kit. They then threw blankets at the two boys and told them to use those.

"How much" achoo "farther?" Kagome asked as they made their way steadily.

"Another hour, now quit whining wench." Inuyasha said as he continued to walk along the front of the group.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." The woman said as she glared at him. "My name is Kagome. It's not **that** hard to remember."

"Wench!" He growled as the spell finally released him. "You better stop doing that."

"Quit aggravating me then!" The girl practically screamed at him. "I'm not feeling well, and I'd appreciate it if you quit acting immature."

"Keh! It's not my fault that you're so weak you caught a cold." He said as he turned his head away. "Kikyo would never be so weak."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her voice sounding calm. "Sit boy." The words were whispered, but they carried to everyone clearly. The inu hanyou slammed into the ground so hard that he was knocked unconscious. "I'm going home." And she turned, walking away from the group.

Shippo seemed torn between following her and remained to yell at Inuyasha. Miroku helped out by taking hold of his arm and shaking his head. "Give her some time alone."

"Alright." He said with a sigh as he turned to glare at Inuyasha, before an evil smile overtook his face and he started laughing to himself in his mind.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always comparing me to Kikyo." The girl grumbled as she ambled through the trees. **Achoo**! "Evil weather. Evil rain. Evil cold." She continued on, not really paying attention to anything. Which is precisely why she ran into a demon. A low class, but still a demon.

"Mmm… A tasty human for me to eat." The demon was tall and ugly. It's skin was a greyish looking color that grossed most ningen out.

"Ew." The girl said as she looked up at him. "Has anyone ever told you how ugly you were?" That caused the demon to growl as she stood up with a nervous laugh. "Ah… bye." And she took off, the demon not far behind. The demon was rather swift for being as big as he was. Which is why it managed to get an attack on her. "EEP!"

Luckily for her, someone else happened to be nearby. A curious bat actually. He had heard the semi-scream and decided to figure out what it was. He came across the girl lying on her stomach as blood covered her back. She slowly lifted herself up on shaking arms and turned to the laughing demon. The moment the bat saw his face, he recognized her. It was the girl who had bandaged him and the other thieves up after their botched heist. "Foolish ningen, you can never outrun me!"

The girl closed her eyes as the demon moved to deal her the final blow, opening them only when she heard the oni's scream. A bat youkai stood in front of her with a smirk and a chain scythe. "I suggest you leave this ningen alone."

"Kuronue?" Kagome asked as she finally recognized him.

The oni's eyes widened as he looked at the bat in pure terror. "F-forgive me Kuronue-sama… I didn't know that she was yours."

This was the one time that Kagome kept her mouth shut on the her belonging to someone. Besides, now was not the time to correct the oni. "I'm afraid I can't let you go. Can't have people think we're going soft." The demon said with a smirk before his chain scythe beheaded the oni. He then turned to the girl. "You should be more careful."

"I was upset and caught off guard." She said with a slight blush. **Achoo**!

"Are you ill?" The demon asked as he sniffed the air. His sense of smell was not strong, but it was strong enough to detect that she was in fact sick.

"Maybe a little." The girl responded with a slightly tired smile. Blood was still dripping down her back as she stood there. Her eyes were beginning to blur, and she finally gave into the darkness.

Kuronue shook his head and moved over to the girl, gently lifting her into his arms and moving through the trees. He'd take her back to the hideout, and once there he would take her to Youko.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Where in the hell did that wench go?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked at the others.

"She went home." Sango said calmly. "And it was because of your mouth, so leave her be."

"I will not. We have jewel shards to find." The hanyou said as he glared at the others. Shippo snickered at that. "And what do you find so amusing runt?"

"This." The kit said as he released his spinning top, knocking Inuyasha onto his stomach, then pulled out a statue and a spell scroll, quickly placing both on the hanyou.

"Let me out of this right now you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get up. The statue was on his back and kept him from moving.

"I think another spell is needed." The kit said as he placed a scroll on the inu's mouth. "Ah… Silence."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Kuronue-sama, why do you carry a ningen onna?" One of the demons asked as he entered the cave.

"Kuronue-sama…"

"SIlence." The bat demon commanded as he made his way to Youko's part of the cave. The demons quickly parted for him as he glared at them all. Soon he found himself in the silver kitsune's room. "Youko."

"What is it Kuronue?"

"I have a surprise to show you."

Since kitsune are curious, that statement easily got the kitsune to appear before him. "A ningen?" He questioned before taking a closer look and allowing his eyes to shine in recognition. "Kagome." He said as he quickly took her form from the bat and set her on his bed. Turning her so he could see her back by tearing the ruined kimono from her body. "What did this?"

"A low level oni, but it's dead now. I came across her in the forest, a little ways away." The bat said as he looked at the girl. "She is also ill."

The kitsune nodded to that. "Hai, she has a fever."

"I was curious as to why she was alone."

"She did tell me that she had friends to find the first time I met her, and considering she had a kit with her the second time I assume she had found them."

"Perhaps a fight amongst the group then?" The bat suggested.

"We won't know until she wakes up." The silver haired demon said as he quickly treated her wounds and placed a cover over her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

She was dreaming, she had to be. Her body was lying a very soft surface, and she was covered with something **very** warm. Finally deciding to open her eyes, she found herself to be lying on her stomach in some sort of cave on a nice furry bed. "Fur?" She questioned as she slowly pushed herself up. When the air hit her skin, she quickly realized her unclothed state. "Great, I'm naked and have no clue where I am." Looking around the room slowly, she found a simple white kimono with a silver obi. Shrugging, she stood quickly and pulled it on.

When she decided to study her surroundings, she found that there were jewels all over the place. She saw the most beautiful jade necklace. Since no one was around, she let her fingers glide over the beautiful gems. They felt so smooth, she had never really seen jade this close before. None of her jewelry was actually real, and yet she was now surrounded by jewels. True, they were beautiful, but she held no interest in taking any of them. Her eyes then shifted to a simple silver bracelet. Her fingers trailed over it and she gasped as she realized something. "Not silver, white gold."

"I'm curious, how do you know that?" Asked a deep voice from the doorway.

The girl turned quickly to see who was there, only to wince in pain as her wound didn't like the action. She was surprised at who she saw. "Youko?"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"I wasn't sure who to expect. The last thing I really remember was speaking to Kuronue."

"Yes, he brought you to our hideout when you fainted." The kitsune said as he looked over the treasures in the room. "We were curious why you were alone."

"I was going home." The girl said as she looked down. "I got into a fight with someone in my group and I left without thinking."

"Now about my question." When she looked up, seemingly confused, he continued. "How do you know that the bracelet's white gold and not silver?"

"It looks more white than it does silver. Plus the shine. I've seen something of white gold before." The girl said as she looked at the item in question.

"Out of all the treasure in here, and you like a simple bracelet?" The kitsune asked curiously.

"All the items are beautiful, but I don't want any of them."

"And why is that?"

"None of them are mine." She said simply.

"You are strange for a ningen."

She giggled as she turned to him, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she did so. "I get that quite often." She smiled at him as thought for a moment. "How long have I been here?"

"A week actually." The kitsune said. "Your fever kept going up. How is it you got so ill?"

"The friend I fought with, well he refused to let our group find the nearest shelter and had us walk through hours of rain to find shelter in a cave that was barely big enough to hold all of us."

"It seems that this friend is not a good one." The kitsune said as he raised a brow at her.

"He's just a jerk." She mumbled as she closed her eyes in sadness.

Here's yet another chapter for you to read. I hope that you enjoy it! And now, I thank all those who reviewed and/or read this story. Oh and I may be making this story a Youko/Kagome/Kuronue story, then it'll turn to Kagome/Kurama when the future is shown, then I might add Hiei into the mix.

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**ladyDV011 (I'll try to.)**

**Music ADD (No I didn't. I completely forgot that the one girl said that in The Lord Of The Rings.)**

**kitsunegirl48 (I'm glad that you enjoy my stories so much. I will try to update again soon.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I was going for teamwork lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Lol. I made it so they don't recognize that it was her yet.)**

**Lovelywitch (My secret… At least for now.)**

**blueflame87 (I can't wait for more either.)**

**tina123 (Thanks…)**

**Serenity digo18 (I'll try to, and thanks.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Of course I am.)**

**Raine44354 (It should be, but I was thinking of making it a Youko/Kag/Kuronue, then possibly turning it into a Kurama/Kagome or Kurama/Kagome/Hiei later on.)**

**Dark Kit (Lol.)**

**Mia1837 (I am glad.)**

**angeltsuki (Thank-you!)**

**Sabrina1204 (That is, when they find out lol.)**

**KaInuKomaru (Lol.)**

**shadow miko (Sorry that it took so long.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep, purity and taint. Thief and umm… whatever Kagome is.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Elena (You're welcome.)**

**Kira (Here's the next update.)**

**hermione (I'll try to.)**

**history-is-not-always-pretty (They beg for mercy muah hahaha!)**

**kyekye (I will try to.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'm thinking of making it Youko/Kagome/Kuronue in the beginning, then Kurama/Kagome/Hiei at the end.)**

**Pochacco Princess (I'm trying to update quickly.)**


	4. Chapter IV

**The Greatest Treasure Of All**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Sango demanded as the hanyou returned from Kagome's time without the girl herself.

"Her mom said that she wasn't there." Inuyasha said, looking upset.

"Then she's still in this time?" Miroku asked as he too looked at the hanyou.

"When I returned I checked for her scent around the well, it wasn't fresh." He said as he looked at them. "So yeah, she's still in this time."

"And it's all your fault she's not here!" Shippo said as he glared at the hanyou. "You're the one who upset her by comparing her to _Kikyo_."

"Shut it runt." Inuyasha said as he knocked the kit on his head.

Whack! "Inuyasha, be nice to Shippo." Miroku said as he picked up the kit. "Besides, we should begin looking for Kagome instead of standing around here."

"Right." Sango agreed as she strapped her weapon onto her back.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Come, you must eat." Kuronue said as he entered Youko's room and helped the girl to her feet. "Yomi is wanting to see you."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Kagome responded with a giggle as she shakily walked toward the door.

"Slowly, you need to be careful while you regain your strength."

"I'm perfectly fi…" was all she managed to get out before she started to fall forward. An arm quickly shot out around her middle and pulled her back against a strong chest.

"I told you that you needed to be careful."

"Th-thanks." She mumbled out as she blushed at her own clumsiness.

"No problem," he said easily as he shifted so his arm was around her waist. "I'll help you to the dining room."

It was several minutes later when they crossed into a room that contained a delicious smelling aroma. Kagome slowly looked around the room to see many youkai sitting about, all of which turned to stare at them upon their entrance. Only one did she find she knew; it was Yomi. Her eyes achieved a hint of excitement when they landed on him, which surprised many of those present.

It took but moments to reach the table that he was seated at. "Yomi?"

"Kagome." The goat youkai said calmly as his sightless eyes shifted up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Easily she slid into a nearby seat. A servant arrived a moment later with two plates of food, one for her and one for Kuronue. "How are your eyes?"

"I am not capable of sight, but I have hope that someday they will fully heal."

The girl nodded at that. "They will, I promise." And with that, they dissolved into other topics of conversation and finished their meals.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been three weeks since she had woken, and only now was fully healed. Youko confirmed that fact as he gently removed the bandages and saw that new skin covered her back. "You're healed, but I'd rest a while longer if I were you."

She smiled at him, her blue-gray eyes showing delight; though slowly a hint of sadness overcame them. "I can't really afford to rest much longer, I need to return to my friends. I'm sure my kit misses me greatly already."

"At least wait a few more days, a strong storm is moving this way." Just as the words left his mouth, a loud crack split the air. Kagome 'eep'ed and jumped up, completely forgetting that her top was no longer held up and turned toward the echoing sound.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a voice laced with amusement as Kuronue entered the room.

"Huh?" Was the girl's intelligent answer before she took the downward movement of his eyes as a clue and looked down. Presently, she turned bright red, twirled around and pulled the upper half of her kimono back on.

Youko chuckled at that before turning to his most trusted friend, "need something?"

"The storm has just arrived and all the men are accounted for." He stated as he relaxed against the doorway. "Everything is ready for you to put up a barrier."

Before Youko could say anything, Kagome moved toward him. "You can produce barriers?"

"Yes." The kitsune answered smoothly as he eyed her.

"Can you teach me?"

They both paused at that. "Why would Youko teach you? You need energy to do that."

"I have energy!" The girl argued. "I just don't have the best control."

"What kind of energy?" Youko questioned curiously.

"Shenki." She mumbled, causing both of the demons' eyes to widen.

At the same time, "you're a miko!"

"Shh!" She hurriedly quieted them before sighing. "I'm the granddaughter of high priestess Kaede from the village of Edo. I have some powers, but like her I only use them against attacking youkai."

"So that's why." The kitsune mumbled.

"Why what?" the bat demon asked.

"The first time I met her, when I was in my fox form, she told me to stay away from miko unless they were in Edo."

"Hai, none in Edo attack demons unless provoked." Kagome said with a nod, before once again jumping as the air once again filled with a loud crack.

"You won't use a barrier to harm youkai?"

"I won't, unless they attack me first."

The kitsune nodded at that. "Then I will try to teach you to form a barrier."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Remember Kagome, you're welcome back at the den whenever." The bat demon pulled the girl into his arms for one last hug before allowing her free.

"Thank-you Kuronue," Kagome said softly as she smiled up at him. "And tell Youko and Yomi that I thank them for the invitation as well."

"Take care of yourself, and use that barrier next time."

A smile, "I will, I promise."

The bat youkai gave a nod, unfurled his wings, and took off into the sky. That's the reason he brought her to the village, he could easily get away by flying. The girl turned as soon as he was out of sight and started making her way toward the village. Kuronue had left her just at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, and so she only had a little ways to go. Upon entering the outskirts of the village, she could instantly tell that something was wrong, so she hastened her speed and arrived quickly at Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-sama?" a girl questioned as the miko just reached the doormat.

Ignoring her name, she rushed inside to find her little kit looking terrible, "Shippo!" Rushing to his side, she pulled him up and into her arms as energy began seeping off her form and into his.

A moment later and the older miko also entered the hut. "Kagome, my child, ye have returned."

"Hai Kaede-baba, what is wrong with my kit?"

The old miko merely shook her head. "He is weak from stress, ye's energy is soothing him though and he shall be better in a few days, child."

"So this is my fault?" she questioned sadly.

"Not exactly child, ye had no control of when ye would arrive here."

"But I did! I could've been here two days sooner!"

"Two days sooner? How child?"

"It's a long story."

"Very well, I shall wait to hear it," the old miko said with a nod.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Where the fuck have you been wench?"

The demand came from the hanyou, and it caused the young kit to whimper loudly which had the young miko glaring darkly. "Inuyasha, SIT! Where I was shouldn't matter to you, as you are always far more interested in Kikyo! I doubt you even _cared_ that I was gone. You don't even _look_ worried. So you know what? SIT!" After catching her breath, she spun on her heel with kit still in arms, and marched off into the forest.

"Kagome!" the slayer appeared at her side a few moments later and touched her arm. "Inuyasha truly was worried about you, you know."

"Well he has a lousy way of showing it," the school girl huffed as she continued on her journey.

"Where are we headed?"

"Hot-springs," was the simple response of the young girl as she took one more step, and then pushed her way through the bushes.

Sango smiled and quickly pulled off her clothes after setting down her bone boomerang. It was only minutes before both girls were slipping into the springs. Kagome had quickly and easily removed the kit's clothing and had him in the spring with her. He lay on her chest at the moment and she was cradling him with a mother's care. The demon slayer looked at this image in wonder for a moment, thinking of how much they looked like mother and son, before she turned to the miko. "So where were you, anyways?"

"I was in Youko's den," the miko answered casually. "I was attacked by a demon when Kuronue came across me and saved me, he then took me to the den where Youko cared for me till I was healed."

"You stayed in that kitsune's den?"

"Hai and it was rather nice."

"Fox dens tend to be nice, but tell me, was there fur laying around the den?"

"It was more a den of thieves," the miko said carefully. "It's where his band of thieves are staying, and no, I saw no furs; why?"

"A fox demon will normally keep the furs of their family within their den is all."

"And you were curious if Youko kept the pelts of his family?" the younger girl asked carefully.

"I was wondering about it; as I heard that his entire clan was destroyed, save for him."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The entire next day, Kagome was pondering on the information that Sango had given her about the kitsune. Was it possible that the entirety of Youko's family had been killed and taken from him? It was just so hard to think about, but yet she knew she wouldn't be able to ask him about it. It'd be far too sad a tale to ask for, if it were true. Slowly her mind began thinking of reasons for which Youko had created his band of thieves. Perhaps it had been an attempt to replace the family that he had lost when his clan was taken from him. Then the thought of what happened to their pelts entered her mind.

Soon though, her mind would be taken away from the silver kitsune as her own little one would wake up from his exhausted state. Shippo leapt into her arms and started crying and saying she wasn't allowed to leave him behind ever again; and she agreed to take him with her next time. He'd accompany her to the well and then make his way to the village.

It was later that night and the group had moved on to the next village and were settling down for the night. Inuyasha was up late and only after making sure everyone else was asleep did he wake the sleeping miko of the group. She followed his outside and a little ways toward the forest before he turned around to look at her. His eyes held something within them that she had only before noticed when he was with Kikyo. "Kagome, I brought you out here so that I could tell you without the others listening in."

"Tell me what?" she asked as her heart beat began speeding up to where she thought it might explode from her chest.

"I've made my decision, and I choose you; I love you Kagome." As the last words fell from his mouth her heart stopped only to be jolted into a rapid rate as he crushed her body to his in a searing kiss.

Only when they broke apart did she look up with tears shining within her stormy eyes, "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

* * *

Here's the end of this chapter; sorry it took so long for an update. I'm trying to work on all my stories, but I just got a good idea for this one, so hopefully more updates will come soon.

**marquisha (Here's what happens next.)**

**Lovelywitch (Ah... but that's just the thing.)**

**Pochacco Princess (More updates will come soon.)**

**C.A.Q (Sorry it wasn't sooner, but they should start to be.)**

**Music ADD (Uh huh.)**

**kitsunegirl48 (Yep.)**

**Catgirlkitsune (There might be some.)**

**shadow miko (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**Raine44354 (Here it is.)**

**Violet Shadow Kurayami (Who says there'll be a future?)**

**KaInuKomaru (I do't always review, though I do try to now. I don't want to make people feel like they have to review if they don't want to.)**

**poetic love (Here it is.)**

**Li (I may not go to the future.)**

**Natures_Phoenix (Here it is and I'm working on more.)**

**Alternative Angel (Maybe... I have my own Hiei now.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I think Hiei is coming out of this picture.)**

**hermione (Here is the update and thanks.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here's the update.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Thanks, I will.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (I am writing!)**

**angeltsuki (Lol.)**

**LadyDV011 (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**kyekye (I think I'm keeping them in the past.)**

**43InuAsha (Here it is.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update.)**

**IloveAnime89 (I'll try to be faster.)**

**Kage Hasu (The next one should be out soon.)**

**xTenshixShinigamix (Here it is.)**

**Hypedupgirl (I will.)**

**lai lai (It won't be a triangle, but I'm now undecided on pairings.)**

**kagome-crossover (I'll try to.)**

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1 (I will try to.)**

**Cosmic-lover (Here's some more.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (No flailing.)**

**Krystal Twilight (I'll try to.)**

** (Multiple pairings can be fun.)**

**Rhianna224 (Thanks.)**

**Kisa Tora (I'll try to update soon.)**

**shadowrose1331 (Thank you.)**

**LadyNorth76 (I won't discontinue any of them.)**


	5. Chapter V

**The Greatest Treasure Of All**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

* * *

The group had been traveling for many more months since Kagome's disappearance and they noticed that the miko had been extremely happy since the night they'd first left the village. No one questioned it as they were all happy for their friend and even Inuyasha seemed to be in a better mood.

As for Kagome, she hadn't thought about the thieves she'd stayed with in a long time. They were far from her mind now that thoughts of the promises Inuyasha had made to her were there. Her mind slowly drifted back to the previous night when she had been in arms and he kissed her deeply. It was so unlike him to be that way and yet he was. It caused a soft smile to appear on her lips as her eyes once again traveled to him.

A sudden tug had her mind moving from her inner thoughts and to what was somewhere within her senses. Energy began to rise from her form and the others turned to her noticing the change; her eyes automatically turned to the side and looked into the forest as something was caught in her vision. "I sense a jewel shard."

"That way?" Inuyasha questioned softly as he spread his aura in the direction she was looking. He could feel something that way and it did feel strong. Turning back to the miko he dropped to one knee in front of her, "get on."

The priestess easily slipped into place on his back as she was used to doing while her kit jumped to the hanyou's shoulder and the half dog-demon took off. Kirara quickly transformed into her larger form and allowed Miroku and Sango to climb onto her back before hastily following Inuyasha. It wasn't long before they reached the demon that held the shard. It was a tall greenish oni that didn't seem very smart, but after the first few minutes into the fight it was proven to be very strong.

Kagome stood toward the back as the others handled this one; while it was true that her powers had surfaced to the point that she could call them into her hands, it required a bit of meditation to do it. That meant she needed to be able to prepare for the battle before it occurred. The quickest she could call it forth was after ten minutes of meditation.

Her thoughts returned to the battle as she heard her name screamed by Sango; shifting to see what was wrong, her eyes widened as she saw the oni aiming his claws for her and Shippo. As soon as her kit crossed her mind her instincts reacted instantly and a solid field of energy shot out and surrounded them. As the demon hit the energy it screamed in pain as its arm was disintegrated.

Using its distraction to her advantage, Sango threw her hiraikotsu and sliced it in twain. The energy fell apart as the miko took a step toward its body and reached for the tainted shard. As her fingers clasped the dark sliver it turned to a stunning pink; turning to the others she noticed as two smiled at her while one shrugged it off.

With a smile on her face Kagome walked to the rest of the group and they continued on their way. Nightfall soon came for the group and they were all settling down for the night when the new moon started to rise. Shippo had just returned with enough kindling for a fire Inuyasha came through the trees with a deer. It was rare that he hunted, but it was a most welcome surprise that they'd have real food that night.

As Kagome started picking out sticks that they could use as skewers, Inuyasha started cutting the meat into smaller pieces. Later that night as the group fell asleep under the stars one of members snuck away into the night. Inuyasha made his way deep into the trees to where he could sense something.

Kagome woke up just about an hour later and noticed their missing companion. As her senses joined her wakeful state she felt a tug occurring on the inside. Recognition soon dawned in her eyes and she rose softly to her feet and was careful not to wake anyone as she made her way into the woods to where she knew Inuyasha was; with Kikyo.

Hoping she was wrong she masked her presence as Youko had taught her to do a few months prior and eased her way through the foliage to where she sensed her incarnation. As she pushed some of the brush aside she came within view of the scene she was afraid she would see. Once again Inuyasha was holding Kikyo close and whispering words of love and promises of protection into her ear.

Tears gathered within her eyes as she witnessed the sight he promised she'd never be forced to observe again. Forcing herself from the scene she knew she had to get away; away from everything. Starting off toward the camp she quickly wrapped Shippo in a blanket and packed all her things. She would not leave her kit alone with the hanyou and allow him to worry over her once again. She made a promise, and unlike certain half-demons, she kept them.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was sunrise before the others noticed their missing miko and kitsune pup. Miroku quickly expanded his aura in an attempt to find the girl's but was unsuccessful. Sango was distraught and instantly placed the blame on Inuyasha as he was also missing. Spreading his aura once more he found the hanyou to be returning to the camp and also found Kikyo's energy shortly behind where he was at. "I believe you are right Sango; it seems Inuyasha spent the night with Kikyo."

"I knew it! I'm going to kill that jerk!"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Shippo opened his eyes to look up at the face of his mother and was curious to figure out why. "Where are we momma?"

Kagome looked down into his emerald eyes with a teary smile and he was instantly on guard. "I'm not too sure Shippo, I just had to get away."

"What did he do?" there was worry in the kit's eyes as he looked into the stormy eyes of his mother.

"He went to her, after he promised to only be with me!" there were tears in her voice as she spoke and it made Shippo cringe.

"Where are we going momma?"

"Someplace away from him," it was sad listening to her voice as it quivered and the kit couldn't help but reach up and wrap his arms around her in an attempt at comfort.

"I love you, momma."

"And I love you, my little kit," she whispered out as her inner turmoil became too much and she just allowed the tears to fall. At least her kit would never leave her; he was her son and he would be with her forever.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Youko was tending to a heist and his men and he were fleeing when he caught a familiar scent. Pausing for just a second he issued orders to continue on to their 'base'. Shifting direction he made his way to where her scent was issuing from. At the scene he came across he stopped short as tears were cascading down the girl's porcelain skin.

Landing silently behind her and a young kit he called out her name and watched as she turned to him. It took only a second for her arms to wrap around him and her tears to begin soaking his tunic. The kit was confused and worried for a moment before Youko wrapped his arms around the girl; only then did he calm, though he still looked confused.

"Kit, what has happened?" he addressed the boy as it appeared the woman wouldn't be much help in this situation. Something was obviously distressing her to the point she would become ill.

"I'm not too sure, I just know that Inu-Baka did it," the kit paused there, unsure if he should say anything more than that.

"He promised.. He chose me, but he lied. He was with her all night," tears still cascaded down her cheeks as she looked up into his golden eyes; eyes that were so similar and yet so different.

The look she gave him made him angry, not at her, but at the person responsible for it. The girl looked as if she was heartbroken and it didn't sit well with him. Pulling her back to his chest he held her tight as he looked down at the top of her head. "Come stay with me, with my group."

"May we?" her tear streaked face was hard to deny and he could tell that she felt weak.

He didn't even respond as he easily lifted her into his arms bridal style and motioned for the kit to join him. The boy was quick to jump up and curl onto his tired mother before the adult kitsune took off into the trees. They moved quickly and were barely a blur; Kagome allowed herself to slip unconscious as her body relaxed against the demon's.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Blue-gray eyes slowly opened to look around; a soft fire light was off to the side and the girl slowly rose to move closer to the heat. Her body shivered as she made it to where the temperature increased. Soft footsteps had her turning to the entrance of wherever she was at and she was somewhat surprised to see Kuroune standing there. A smile was on his lips as he looked at her, though the smile seemed somewhat sad, "I've brought a kimono for you."

The girl looked down at herself and blushed at noticing her state of undress; she was still wearing her pajamas, but they were torn from her time wandering through the woods. "Thanks."

"No problem," he responded to her meek tone. Youko was right and something was definitely wrong with the girl.

At her continued blush he chuckled and walked out of the room to wait just outside. The girl changed quickly and joined him soon afterward. He led her through the twists and turns that was the hideout for Youko's band of thieves. "Where is Shippo?"

"He has been staying with Youko," Kuroune answered easily before noticing her confusion. "You've been asleep for nearly two days."

"Oh, sorry."

The bat youkai just looked at the girl for a moment before looking at their path once more. "May I ask what transpired to hurt you so much?"

Sadness pervaded the air and he caught the faintest scent of tears before she answered his question. "I'd rather not talk about it, it's personal."

He respected her privacy for the moment as whatever it was obviously had her very upset. Youko did not know much, only a bit of mumbling from before she had passed out in his arms. The most either could deduce was that a man had hurt her in some way. It was obvious that it was not physical, as Youko could still smell innocence surrounding the girl; but something had happened.

The two reached a large room with many other demons inside and most turned to look at her as they entered. Humans were not permitted into the hideout except for the ones the men tended to bed. This female was obviously different though, as she held an aura of innocence about her. As she was led through them and up to Youko, they all noticed that she seemed unafraid to be around any of them.

It was when she reached Youko that they were surprised. The little kit that had been with their leader the last few days threw himself into her arms and called her his mother. Strange that a mere human would take in a kitsune pup, but now her presence sort of made since to them as kitsune took care of their own; especially the young.

"I'm glad you are finally awake," Youko mentioned as he, too, made his way over to the girl.

Looking up into his amber eyes the girl attempted to give a soft smile as she responded, "sorry that I slept so long."

He simply nodded before looking to all the surrounding thieves, "I said you may stay, but everyone is expected to do something around here. It is my wish you tend the wounded and perhaps help with meal preparations."

Kagome just nodded as she looked into his eyes. He was trying to help and even offered her sanctuary away from Inuyasha; for that she was incredibly greatful. "I'd be happy to help."

"Momma! Come look what Youko taught me how to do!" Turning to the excited kit, the girl managed a smile and even told the kit she was proud of his accomplishment of growing a flower in his hand.

Youko turned to his partner and friend as the two wondered off a little ways so that the kit could show her more of what he could do, "warn the men not to touch either of them."

A nod, "Yomi will be happy when he returns, he has missed her presence. I think her energy soothes his nerves and calms his worries about his sight."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been a week since Kagome and Shippo had arrived and the thieves were getting used to their presence. Kagome was a very good cook and even knew what spices went best with which foods. She was also a pretty knowledgeable healer. Many of the thieves came back from daring heists injured, and it was her job to take care of them. Not once did she use her miko ki as she was afraid they might take it the wrong way and attack her. No one actually knew she was a miko; Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi knew she had energy though.

As it was, Kagome was on her way to find Youko because she wanted to leave the cave and had no idea where the exit was. Shippo was already somewhere off with Kurounue who was teaching the kit who knows what. Wandering around proved to be almost useless as the girl had just stumbled into a large chamber full of nothing but pelts. Looking around it took a few moments before realization dawned in her eyes. Sango had once mentioned a story she had heard about the kitsune's entire clan being decimated.

"You shouldn't be in here," the voice was deep and almost cold, causing the girl to jump and turn toward the sound.

Before her eyes she saw Youko leaning against the entrance to the chamber she was in. "I was looking for you."

A smirk graced his lips as he continued looking toward her, "it seems I've found you though."

A soft giggle escaped her lips at that and it sounded like music to Youko's ears. He hadn't heard her giggle like that before, and she hadn't really even smiled much since he'd brought her here. It seemed she was happy with something. "Will you umm... take me outside? I dunno how to leave the cave system?"

At her question he merely raised a brow, "you wish to leave?"

"I just wanna go outside," was her lame defense. Truthfully she didn't want to leave, she just wanted a place to be by herself.

"I suppose you wouldn't want to leave since your son is still here," he agreed as he motioned for her to follow and began leading her away from the place that held all of those pelts.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Shippo was having fun as Kuroune flew with him through the air and even flew close enough that he could stretch his hand into the water as the flew over it. "This is so much cooler than traveling with Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" the bat demon questioned. It was curious because the meaning of the name was 'dog demon'.

"We used to travel with him," the kit's voice grew quiet as he spoke of the person, and Kuroune had a feeling that the kit was upset with the man.

"Did you travel a lot?"

"Except for when momma wanted to go home; he'd put up a fight and refuse even though he knew she really wanted to."

"Was Kagome homesick often?" the bat asked, trying to figure out if maybe he should see about taking the girl home to visit her family. It might be able to cheer her up a little.

"It seemed like a lot to me, but I just didn't want her to leave. Really she didn't leave much. Sometimes she'd stay home for a week at a time, but it was for something important." The kit just found himself talking because he was so upset about it all. He really missed Kirara, Sango, and Miroku, but his momma was too upset to go back; though he really liked Youko and Kuronue. The one named Yomi hadn't returned from wherever he was yet.

"Do you think she'd like it if we took her home?"

"Probably," the kit murmured.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome slowly made her way through the forest that surrounded the hideout as she wandered aimlessly around. Light up ahead made her realize that she must be nearing a meadow; picking up her pace she broke through the foliage and lay on a beautiful field of flowers. Everywhere she looked was a gorgeous flower standing tall and calling out to her.

Slowly she made her way to one of the rosebushes and gently plucked a single rose from its stem and lifted it to her nose. It smelled as wonderful as she had heard many describe. Looking back down to the silver rose she smiled and kept it within her hand. It wouldn't die from simply being plucked as it was said that this rose was unnatural. Already her energy was stirring at the feel of demonic energy held within.

Clouds soon appeared overhead and the skies parted as water began sprinkling the earth. The beauty of it all was enough to make Kagome both laugh and cry at the same time as she twirled around in the falling droplets. It was here that Youko found her lying down in a field of roses, soaking wet, and content. To most it would appear as if she belonged there, surrounded by nature and sleeping in the rain.

As the kitsune knelt next to the girl in the downpour he gently reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from her face before lifting her into his arms. Only then did he notice the special little flower clutched within her entwined hands. It was one of the additions he had made to the field to warn others off; letting them know that a powerful plant manipulator lived within.

As he looked upon her pale skin and dark hair something within him twitched, though he ignored it as he suddenly realized just how beautiful the young woman was. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he allowed a sliver of his ki to slip into the flower and will it to move. The plant easily slid up her arm and wrapped itself around her bicep.

* * *

Here is yet another chapter, and as you can see the whole Inuyasha-Kagome pairing didn't last. The idea came to me the other night and I just had to put it in there. I think I'll keep this story strictly in the past as I have a few ideas for it.

**Lily887787 (You mean Inuyasha-Kagome, just needed to make the betrayal worse.)**

**LadyNorth76 (She was, but he admitted feelings for her because he noticed it too. I needed to give her a reason to leave and not want to come back. And I'm trying to update all of my stories; I did have a few updates stored away from when I had time to write but no internet, and I forgot about them until recently.)**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf (I like to be unexpected.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Yes?)**

**Blue Fairy Girl (Here it is.)**

**Cosmic-lover (You know, it doesn't feel like it's been very long since I last updated it… At least until I look at the update date lol.)**

**Serenity digo19 (Here's some more.)**

**Music ADD (They are better.)**

**xXkUmiKoXx (I will.)**


	6. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	7. Chapter VI

**The Greatest Treasure of All**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Though I do own my imagination, which was used to think up the story line.**

* * *

Kagome slowly woke up she noticed that warmth surrounded her and it felt like soft fur was touching her skin. It took a moment for her to get her bearings, and the last thing she remembered was laying down in the field while the rain fell around her. Sitting up slightly she realized that her clothing had been removed and she was bare beneath what she now knew to be a fox pelt. The material was soft and silky and silver in color. With a sad smile she stood with the fur wrapped around her body for modesty as she looked around for some form of clothing.

A beautiful blue kimono was sitting nearby with a pure white obi on top of it. A small smile touched her lips at how thoughtful the boys were, though someone would still be in trouble for undressing her. She carefully set the fur down on the soft bed before pulling on the kimono and tying the obi around her waist. Every day a new kimono was laid out for her and it made her wonder where all the female clothing was coming from, as she knew that no other females were in the den.

After she was properly dressed and she brushed out her hair she made her way out of her room and to the dining area where she found that Yomi had returned and was enjoying breakfast with her kit. The girl happily made her way to their table and smiled slightly when the goat demon looked up at her with a grin. "I'm glad to see you returned to us, and your kit is a wonderful little boy."

"I'm happy to be back, and I'm glad you enjoy my kit's company," she said as she took a seat at the table and a servant arrived with some food.

"Sometime you'll have to tell me how you came to adopt a kit," the goat said calmly as he continued to smile at her. "Not many ningen when take in a youkai as their own."

"And not many youkai would be excited that a ningen is back in their presence," she fired back with her own little smile.

From across the room two other bandits smiled as they saw the young woman smile while in the company of Yomi. The girl still hadn't really been smiling and they were trying to think of a way of cheering her up. Kuroune had just suggested that they offer to take her home for a little while, and now that Yomi was back he couldn't get upset about missing her visit. However both demons agreed to wait a few days before making the offer, that way the goat could have some time with her before she left for a bit.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

When the offer had been made Kagome was very surprised but soon became excited at the prospect of going home for a visit with her family. It was currently Thursday, so she asked to wait until Saturday that way her family would be home and she'd be able to spend the whole day with them before returning. Kuroune would be the one to take her to the village, and that comment had her pausing for a moment as she thought of the implications of everything.

If she arrived at the village and Inuyasha was there a fight would break out and he'd try to make her stay, something that she really didn't want to do. On the other hand she couldn't exactly tell the thieves about the well, at least not yet. As she thought on it an idea struck her and she hurriedly went to find Kuroune and ask him a question. It wasn't all that hard to find him, and she quickly asked, "would you be able to sense any hanyou or youkai within the village before you leave me there?"

"Hai, why?" he asked with slight confusion.

She looked down and he could sense the slight sadness around her as she spoke her next words. "The group I was traveling with has an inu-hanyou and a neko youkai with them, and I was hoping to avoid them while I went home."

"I can sense the village beforehand and if they're there we could return here and wait a little while before trying again."

"Thank-you Kuroune!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him before running off back to her room, happy that he didn't try to press for more information about her old group.

The smile on her face left him smiling as he continued on with the conversation he'd been having before her arrival. It was good to see the girl smiling again, even if it did mean she' be leaving them for a little while. Most of the others also noticed her sadness and had asked after her, mainly the ones that she had patched up after a bad or daring heist.

On the way back to her room, Kagome bumped into Youko and gave him a happy smile which made him pause and something in his chest tighten happily. He hadn't seen her smile like that since the last time she had been at the hideout before returning to her friends. Before she got too far away he stopped her and asked her to accompany him to his room because he had something for her. She nodded happily, not even thinking that he might have an ulterior motive. Youko mentally shook his head at how trustworthy and naïve she could be, but shrugged it off as he didn't have anything like that planned.

When they reached his room he opened the door and allowed her to step inside first before following and closing it behind him. Making his way to some of his treasure he pulled out the bracelet she had once admired and turned to her to place it on her wrist. "I thought you might like this, since it only sits around in here."

Her eyes got wide before a beautiful smile broke across her face and she jumped up so that her arms could wrap around his neck in a hug. The action surprised and shocked him a little, but he still reacted by wrapping his arms around her to catch her as her body met his. "It's beautiful, thank-you Youko!"

He could smell slight salt, but wasn't worried as human females had a tendency to cry when overly happy or excited about something. Setting her down so that her feet touched the ground he noticed as she suddenly blushed and shied away from him. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"It's just that… ummm… well…" she tried, stumbling over her words for an explanation. "It's just that a guy's never given me anything before."

He smirked as he realized what she meant and pulled her to him causing her to gasp as he tilted her chin up and leaned down toward her smaller form. Youko watched as her eyes grew wide before he completed his decent and captured her lips with his own in passionate kiss that left her breathless when he pulled away. "I could give you more gifts if you like, Ka-go-me."

His deep sensual voice was filled with dark promises and caused shivers to race along her spine even as her blush darkened in color as she pulled away from him stuttering. She wasn't used to the way he spoke to her, and it didn't help that he was so good looking. Her mind stopped as she mentally processed her last thought before she stuttered that she needed to go find her son and all but ran from the room.

The kitsune chuckled as he watched her leave and he took in the scent that she had left behind. It appeared that she was at least attracted to him if her physical reaction to his words was anything to go by. It appeared that either she was getting new plan came to mind as he thought of that and a dark smirk crossed his face as he thought of a way to help cheer her up.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Two days later and Kagome was up early and ready to leave for the village with Kuroune. A smile was on her face as she made her way to the cave system entrance where the bat demon was ready and waiting for her. He smiled at her as he picked her up into his arms and unfurled his long black wings before propelling himself into the air. Giggles escaped her from the feel of the air on her face, and her companion was glad to see her so happy.

It would be a little while before they made it to the village and she happily enjoyed the scenery for a little while before returning her attention to the demon which carried her. "Hey Kuroune?"

"Hmm," he responded to let her know he was listening.

"Did Youko go on a heist? I haven't seen him the last few days."

"Hai, said he heard of something a while back and just now decided it'd be fun to take," the bat offered easily.

"Kuroune, how long do you think I'll be allowed to stay with you?"

"Me?" the demon questioned as he looked down and his violet eyes met her sad blue-gray ones.

"I meant you, Yomi, Youko, and the rest of the thieves," she offered as she allowed her eyes to drop from his gaze.

"As long as you want to," he responded with a slight shrug. "No one minds you being around and it's not like you do nothing, so I see no problem with you staying for as long as you want."

"Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully as she once more met his violet gaze.

"Of course Kagome," he said softly as he took in her nervous features. "As long as you want."

It was silent for a while before Kagome once more spoke with a small smile, "thanks."

"No problem," he said with his own little smile. It was just a little after that that the village came within sensing range and he scanned for any demonic presence. "There's just a miko in the village."

"That's grandma Kaede," she said softly with a smile as he dropped to the ground and set her on her feet. "I'll be back an hour after nightfall by the forest."

"I'll wait for you there," he said calmly as he watched her walk into the village.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The village was quiet compared to normal as Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut and moved the tatami aside. "Kaede-baa-chan, are you here?"

"Kagome, is that ye child?" questioned the aged woman as she rose to her feet as Kagome stepped into the hut.

"Hai, I'm back temporarily for a visit," she stated calmly as she moved to help the older woman sit back down before taking a seat of her own. "I'm guessing that the others have been looking for me?"

"Yes, they told me that ye had disappeared in the middle of the night and ye hadn't returned home through the well."

"I kind of wandered aimlessly most of the night and before I knew it I broke down in the middle of a clearing, clutching Shippo to me. Then Youko showed up and I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself at him and crying. He took offered to take me to his den and I've been staying there ever since."

"Youko as in Youko Kurama, King of Thieves?" the older woman asked calmly as she sipped some tea.

"Hai, he and his partners have been taking care of Shippo and I… and I'm just not yet ready to face Inuyasha."

"I understand, so how long are ye here for child?"

"The day, then I'll be returning to the den. I plan on going home for a little while; then hopefully I'll be back here to train for a little before I need to meet Kuroune to go home."

"Then ye best be off and I shall see you in the late afternoon," Kaede said with a smile as the younger girl gave a nod and stood to leave for the well.

* * *

Here's the long awaited update, and I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully another update will follow soon.

**Serenity Dinago (I'll try to add more sexy lol.)**

**LadyNorth76 (I'm glad you enjoyed, and here's another update.)**

**The KumiKo (Thanks!)**

**Kage Hasu (It's not that she's incompetent as is explained. She simply has to have time to meditate in order to pull her power into her hands.)**

**Kagomes Kit (I'm glad you enjoyed, and yes it's a Kagome-Youko.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Here's the update.)**

**Sesshomarubaby18 (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**kakashixangela (As you can tell by the end of this chapter the future will be soon.)**

**Cosmic-lover (Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**sousie (Thanks.)**

**DragoneFire Princess (I did update it lol.)**

**Guest (I know it took a while, but here's the update.)**

**UnicornEva (This is what happens next.)**

**Atsuko Kimiko Daichi (This will be a Kag/Youko story, though Kagome does have to blush at some things. I mean even well used women will blush when someone flirts with them and makes them feel strange, maybe beautiful.)**

**Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu (I'm glad you do.)**


End file.
